


Do i have to tell the story?

by Florchis



Series: Stay awhile [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis





	Do i have to tell the story?

_I resolve to call her up_

_a thousand times a day_

_and ask her if she’ll marry me_

_in some old fashioned way_

_**Every little thing she does is magic**  - _The Police

 

Finn se alegra por ella, promete que va asistir como sea a la ceremonia, sea cuando sea, y Quinn se despide dejando buenos deseos para Sugar y saludos para Sam y Brittany. Es una llamada corta, dulce y esperanzadora.

Finn es siempre  _tan_  sencillo con ella, y por eso Quinn lo llama primero, porque casi le hace creer que la situación es sencilla, que está en ella la capacidad de que las cosas sean sencillas, cuando la vida le ha enseñado que eso no es así.

***

Ha armado el cronograma de llamadas en orden progresivo de dificultad y ha tratado de calcularlo de forma de haber terminado antes de que llegue Tina esta noche, pero no tanto antes como para que el rumor tuviese tiempo de desperdigarse y llegar a sus oídos. Por supuesto, Tina ha sido siempre la mente maestra tras la coordinación y distribución de chismes y rumores, así que Quinn ha tenido que cronometrar las llamadas hasta el último instante, porque no puede dejar nada librado a la casualidad.

(Y, de paso, eso le quita el tiempo intermediario en el que podría ponerse a pensar y arrepentirse.)

Artie no está en su lista, en primer lugar porque Quinn cree que Artie es algo por completo dentro del terreno de Tina, en segundo lugar porque Artie ocupó un lugar importante en su vida en algún momento, pero Quinn jamás ha sentido que necesita su permiso o su aprobación para nada, y por eso puede permitirse el lujo de no anticiparle la sorpresa, no cargar sobre sus hombros el poder hipotético de detener la decisión y sí brindarle la oportunidad de ir con el placer consumado a festejar entre los tres.

Mike, por el contrario,  _por supuesto_ , sí está en su lista.

Quinn no está tan segura de si está en su lista por ella misma o por Tina, pero sí está segura que es un terreno en el que tiene que estar segura de que está pisando en tierra firme antes de seguir adelante.

Mike la atiende de por pura suerte, siempre de paso y siempre corriendo, sin cambiar nada en los últimos diez años, por lo que Quinn se ha enterado de casualidad y de segunda mano. Mike no es una traba en su vida, Quinn no siente que tenga que pedirle permiso o implorarle que no intervenga, Mike no ha sido en su historia más que un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir adelante con su vida, una nimiedad comparado con los diez años que Quinn lleva al lado de Tina, pero aún así tiene peso, tiene autoridad, y no es sólo porque fue él quien construyo el punto de partida desde el cual Tina mira el mundo.

(Quinn está segura de que es porque fue su amante, y ese es el peso que no tiene Artie, y Quinn se odia por eso.)

Mike dice que se alegra mucho y que no podría desear nada mejor para las dos. Hay melancolía en su voz, y también hay exasperación, pero Quinn no se arrepiente de obligarlo a mirar en perspectiva un pasado que ha dejado atrás hace muchos años. Ella se ha visto obligada a cargar con el estigma de su pasado al hombro durante toda su vida, someterlo a él a sólo cinco minutos de incomodidad le parece hasta insultante en comparación.

No es que Quinn esté esperando bendiciones, ni mucho menos. De hecho, algo en su fuero interno peleador está esperando que alguno se rebele contra la sola idea, para poder seguir adelante de todos modos y luego poder jactarse de la osadía. A fin de cuentas, se dice Quinn, las llamadas no son más que meros gestos de cortesía que quieren decir M _ira, formas parte de mi historia, y esto te involucra, lo quieras o no lo quieras. Toma, lidia con esto como mejor puedas._

***

Rachel es la siguiente en la lista, y Quinn no ha hecho más que empezar con los saludos de cortesía que se ve obligada a poner excusas y cortar la comunicación sin llegar al punto verdadero de la cuestión.

Hay muchas voces en el ambiente, haciendo de eco a la voz de Rachel, todas femeninas, y Quinn puede ignorar la casi certeza de que una de esas voces puede ser-  _es_ \- la de Beth, pero cuando Rachel interrumpe la conversación para entablar una paralela con una niña, a Quinn se le cierra la traquea y le comienzan a temblar las manos.

Quinn apenas ha cumplido cuarenta y seis años, y por primera vez en toda su vida está en una racha continua de buena suerte, o al menos con el optimismo y la voluntad suficientes como para levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia adelante. No puede darse el lujo de pensar que del otro lado de la línea la que está hablando es su  _nieta_ , que no debería existir, porque Beth  _no existe_.

(De todos modos, más allá de cómo el destino ha decidido complicarla más allá de todo remedio, esa siempre ha sido su relación con Rachel a lo largo de su vida. Siempre dejándola mirar desde la vera del camino, caminando a su lado, haciéndole creer que puede tocar y puede cambiar y puede tener voluntad, cuando la verdad es que tiene poder, pero no la posibilidad de ejercerlo. Esa siempre ha sido su relación mutua a lo largo de los años, y claramente no está en el poder de Quinn cambiarla.)

Se gasta los minutos extra que le correspondían a Rachel con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar el temblor en las manos y repitiéndose una y otra vez que hay fines más importantes que su propio egoísmo frente a una realidad que no es la suya, pero que existe, y que ella es incapaz de enfrentar.

***

No llama a Santana y es deliberado, es un vacío ominoso, porque Santana es lo más parecido a una mejor amiga que ha tenido jamás. Santana tiene el poder, y Quinn juega a que tiene la capacidad de negárselo, aunque sabe que cuando el rumor e disperse y llegue a sus oídos  tendrá que soportar diez minutos seguidos de insultos mitad en castellano mitad en inglés, y que luego se reirán juntas y planearan e intercambiaran ideas como si volvieran a tener quince años y la historia entre ellas no fuera densa y no la hubieran hecho terrible.

Quinn pueda coquetear con la idea de que es su decisión otorgarle o no a Santana poder sobre su vida, pero ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza la posibilidad de no llamar a Puck.

Puck suena agotado, y Quinn sabe que trabaja más horas de las que debería, y luego no duerme para poder llenar cada segundo en el que sus hijos lo necesiten con lo que sea que requieran. Puck es padre, madre  amigo, confidente y compañero, todo a la vez, als veinticuatro hroas del día los siete días de la semana, no porque Kitty sea mala madre- con todo y lo mucho que Quinn la detesta-, si no porque simplemente es muy difícil siquiera competir con la vocación de Puck a ese respecto. 

Quinn le suelta la noticia de golpe, un poco porque con los treinta años de historia que llevan a la espalda, no están para hacer charla de ascensor, un poco porque se le están cansado la voz y la voluntad de repetir siempre la misma historia. Puck tarda unos segundos en responder, y a Quinn casi se le cae el teléfono de entre las manos.

\- Odias las bodas, Q.- Dice él finalmente.

\- Y aún así he ido a la tuya. A ambas tuyas.

El hace un sonido vago de asentimiento con el comienzo de la garganta y el silencio se hace extenso. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que esperas, Q? ¿Que te de mi bendición? Ya la tienes. Siempre la has tenido. Y de todos modos, dejemos de pretender que te importa. Si es lo que te hace feliz, no puedo pedir nada más que eso.

\- Pero yo sí puedo pedirte algo más.- Es algo que lleva meses dando vueltas en su cabeza, y que ha meditado casi tanto como la decisión en sí misma de pedirle matrimonio a Tina, porque Quinn Fabray no cree en la magia, pero sí cree en los símbolos.- En el caso de que Tina llegase a decir que sí, ¿me harías el honor de entregarme en el altar?

Quinn puede oír la sonrisa agridulce de Puck, porque  _eso_  es su historia: una sonrisa agridulce.

\- Será un honor.

***

\- Terminé.

\- ¿Y? ¿Pánico de último momento?

\- No. Finn fue el más sincero de todos, Mike actuó como si no le importase, Puck se entristeció, no pude contárselo a Rachel.

Blaine no pregunta por qué, y seguramente no quiero saberlo. Más allá de su propia amistad con Rachel, la historia de sus relaciones casi disfuncionales le toca demasiado de cerca como para querer involucrarse más de lo que debería.

\- ¿Y a ti qué se te pasa por la cabeza?

\- Que mi estómago está decidiendo comerse a si mismo del revés. Que quiero terminar esto lo antes posible, sabes que no me llevo bien con la expectativa, y a la vez es el momento dulce antes de la tormenta que quiero que no se termine nunca. Que debería haberlo hecho hace diez años, y que quizás deba esperar diez años más.

Blaine ríe de buena gana, y Quinn no puede evitar la sonrisa.

\- Bienvenida a mi vida, Quinn Fabray.

\- Llevas encima más años de casado que de soltero, Blaine Anderson, no te comportes como si aún recordaras como nos sentimos los pobres mortales.

\- Oh, créeme que lo hago.

\- Cuando se lo cuentes a Kurt, hazme un favor. Pídele disculpas de mi parte por cémo me comporte con él hace casi diez años. A fin de cuentas, él tuvo mucha más visión a  futuro que cualquiera de todos nosotros.

\- ¿… qué? Ah, eso. Quinn, no creo que Kurt se acuerde siquiera de eso.

Quinn sabe que Kurt lleva encima casi treinta años amándolo, y que ese episodio no se borrará jamás de su cabeza, porque hay un hilo irrompible que une lo que le pasa a ella con lo que le pasa a Blaine, y Kurt es de las pocas personas capaz de verlo, pero no continúa presionando el tema.

\- Últimos instantes Anderson, ¿consejo de último minuto?

\- Sigue a tu corazón, Quinn.

\- Eres la cosa más cursi que he visto en mi vida, Anderson. No sé para que te sigo teniendo en cuenta.

_(- Lleguéeeeeeee.)_

\- Si no sabes de mi mañana por la mañana, envíame una ambulancia, porque significa que fui incapaz de sobrevivirlo.

Blaine corta el teléfono y no puede borrar de su rostro la sonrisa porque ha tomado años y dolor y desencuentros y retrocesos y muchas lágrimas, pero Quinn ha llegado al punto de tomar esta decisión por si misma, e incluso pensar que hay  _chances_  de que la sobreviva. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más puede pedir él, por ella y por sí mismo, que seguir siempre hacia adelante?

 


End file.
